An Unlikely Friendship
by Lou Buggins
Summary: Raven never liked Terra. After Terra's betrayal, it all became clear. Once Terra became encased in stone, everyone tried their best to forget about her, and for a time they did. Now Raven is happily married and starting a family with her true love, but what happen's when the most unlikely person comes back to try and make amends? BBRae pairing. No Terra Bashing in this story.
Raven sat in her favorite spot by the window of her favorite café while sipping her favorite mint tea and reading her newest novel. This is where she goes whenever she is in need of a distraction. She has recently become very worried whenever her husband, Garfield, left with the new titan recruits to attend to the latest villain. She was officially on leave and therefore she was no longer allowed on missions. She didn't miss the violence and danger that came with her job, but she certainly didn't like to let Garfield leave on his own to fight the criminals without her there to cover him. After all, they were a team, and it was never fun to be left out of the team. It scared her, the thought of their goodbye kiss possibly being their last. That's why she starting coming to this café so periodically. It was peaceful, and it temporarily kept her mind off her fears.

Quietly, she sipped her cup tea while never taking her eyes off her new book. She didn't notice the costumer that came into the café, nor did she sense the stranger's blue eyes staring at her. She continued to amerce herself into her story, and ignored the blonde girl as she made her way over to Raven.

The blue-eyed blonde stood beside Raven's corner table. She waited a moment, but realized that the woman sitting in front of her wasn't going to acknowledge her anytime soon, so she cleared her throat to get Raven's attention. Raven jumped at the sudden sound, and her powers caused a tea cup on the counter to explode. Luckily, Raven was hidden in the corner and so the employees were left curious as to what had made the cup break. She made a mental note to leave some money to pay for the cup. She turned to face her disturber, and was surprised once again by who was in front of her.

"Terra?" Raven half asked, half scolded. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion and instinctively her free hand moved to cover her barely-showing belly.

"Hey Raven, long time, no see, huh?" Terra awkwardly answered. She began to fidget with the to-go coffee cup in her hands, her eyes finding safety at the floor.

"Go away." Stated Raven, without hesitation.

"He, he, I guess I deserve that." Terra laughed nervously. "But I actually came over here to try and talk to you. You know, girl to girl?" She looked up expectantly, her eyes pleading for Raven to say yes.

"Girl to girl? More like zombie to demon. You're supposed to be dead." Raven accuse, making Terra flinch.

"Well technically, I was never dead per say. Just temporarily turned into stone. Honestly, I'm not sure how I even got out of that." She explained. The two women shared an awkward silence, neither one knowing what to say next.

"Mind if I sit? I would like to talk, if that's ok with you?" Terra asked.

"Fine. I'll give you a minute, but not a second more." Raven answered, her scowl never leaving her face. Hesitantly, Terra slid into the booth across from Raven. Raven waited for the treacherous blonde to speak.

"Alright, well let me begin by apologizing. I know last time we saw each other, we weren't on very good terms –"

"You took advantage of my friends, betrayed us to our worst enemy, and broke Garfield's heart in the process." Raven interrupted.

"Right…well I wanted to apologize for all of that. I know it might not mean much, but I've changed a lot since then. When I look back, I feel nothing, but guilt for what I did. I've wanted to apologize to you guys for a long time now, but I never knew when the right time to do that would be. I guess eventually, it seemed better to just let it go, but then I saw you here by yourself and I thought now was as good of a time as any to say 'I'm sorry.'" Terra finished, and watched Raven carefully, awaited her answer.

Raven sat quietly while she listen to Terra's apology. She was right about one thing, it wasn't much. No apology could heal the emotional scars left by the geomancer. Yet, Raven knew that holding a grudge would do no one any good in the long run, and her apology did seem sincere. Raven's emotions seemed split on this one. On one hand, she didn't trust Terra for a second, and would have rather her still be encased in stone, but on the other hand, Raven couldn't sense the same untrustworthy emotions that Terra had brought before. She was right, she had changed.

"Alright, I'll accept your apology." Raven finally answered, much to Terra's relief.

"Oh, good!" Terra sighed. "For a second there I thought you were going to just spit in my face and send me away with my tail between my legs." She joked.

"Well don't celebrate just yet. I said I'll accept your apology. I didn't say I'll ever trust you again, or if we can suddenly be best friends. I'll forgive you, but I'll never forget." Raven said as she took a sip of her tea. Terra's face fell at the statement.

"Well I guess that's all I can ask of you." She said as she began to stand up and leave.

"Wait." Raven commanded, and Terra froze in her tracks and looked back at the empath.

"I've accepted your apology, but there is someone who deserves an apology for than I do." Raven claimed.

"I don't know, Raven. He seems happy now, I wouldn't want to rehash the past." Terra sympathized.

"Yes, he is happy, but he deserves some closure. You are still a very sore subject for him. I think he needs to know that you've changed for the better." Raven replied.

"What, you want me to just knock on your doorstep one day, and apologize? If I'm such a sore topic then I'll just end up causing problems, not fixing them."

"Maybe so, but you let me deal with Gar. As you said, all you can do is apologize." Raven pleaded.

Terra thought about this for a moment, until Raven interrupted her thoughts.

"Tell you what, you go home and think about it. Come back next week with your answer. I'll be here." Raven told the young blonde.

"Alright, I will. Thank you, Raven." Thanked Terra as she made her way out of the café.

"Oh, and congrats by the way! I heard the news on T.V." Terra called over her shoulder as she walked out the door. Raven blushed as she put her hand on her stomach once again. Her communicator beeped, and Raven noticed a text from Gar telling her that he was on his way back to the tower with the team. Suddenly, feeling the need to be held by him she quickly left a few dollars on her table, before teleporting back home.


End file.
